Delirium
by Intricate Fox
Summary: "There's a madman on your lap." Thor recently takes up a new post as psychiatrist in a mental ward. Loki is his new patient. Modern AU. Thor/Loki. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Rights reserved to Marvel  
**Warning:** Slash, coarse language, doctor/patient relationship._  
_

* * *

"There's a madman on your lap."

Loki nipped his earlobe lightly before his tongue entered into the cartilage hollow of his ear. He swirled it around the skin before inhaling the scent of his golden hair with a hum of appreciation. Thor keened in the back of his throat, leaning against the comfortable desk chair as Loki continued his journey down his neck, nibbling into it and leaving long wet stripes with his tongue.

Thor's grip tightened on the lither man, through the customary thin white shirt all the patients were to wear. He rubbed his thumb against the hip bones as he pulled him further onto his lap grinding their cocks together.

He grabbed Loki's chin then and pulled him up to his lips, delving into the warm moistness of his mouth that tasted of fresh mint and ice.

He wasn't meant to be doing this.

It breached as many codes of conduct that Thor was aware of.

It could become a huge legal case if any were to suspect, but…. _Loki was addictive._

"Stop thinking" his dark haired lover murmured against his lips, tongue flickering against them playfully with a smile. His green eyes glinted in the light streaming in from behind Thor and the sturdy desk where his psyche evaluation lay forgotten "Thinking is no good. Thinking is why I'm here"

"You want to tell me about that?"

"Hush now. Only if you're a good boy, I may be willing to give you a secret."

Thor smiled as Loki removed his reading glasses, emphasizing the pure blue almonds that lay behind it. A slender pale hand caressed his temple and traced over the blonde eyebrows.

"_If _I'm good?" Thor played along pulling Loki suddenly against him; their chests pressing together. It elicited a small gasp from his patient before he purred like a cat as Thor started to palm his erection through the cotton pants "How about now?"

Loki clucked his tongue, shaking his head slowly with a sly smirk, eyes sparkling with mischief. Thor palmed harder and grinned at the moan that released itself from his lover's mouth, his head falling backwards to reveal his slender column of creamy white neck. His hands gripped Thor's shoulders, nails biting through the fabric of his uniform white coat.

The blonde haired psychologist moved forward planting chaste kisses along the man's neck before biting into the tender skin. Digging his tongue into the mark as Loki moaned louder.

"You're quite a _brute _aren't you Doctor?…"

"Call me that again." Thor demanded as Loki rutted into his palm, semen leaking through the sparse fabric which left his palm moist.

"Brute – _ahhh._" he gaped out as Thor squeezed, his breath harsher "_Doctor_, dear Doctor. Doctor Odinson, _Doctor Who_? Take me away in your _big_ blue box, I hear it's larger on the inside… but am I? Why not find out? Fill me darling Doctor? Give me my medication and make me _better_, make me _full _and _whole _and _ahhh…."_

Loki's back hit the desk as Thor climbed on top of him, eyes roaming at his patient sprawled underneath him, panting as Thor made rid of his pants. A wicked smile lighted up Loki's face and his eyes were half lidded with lust.

Thor never meant to be transferred here.

He had been working in one of the private hospitals of Asgard, working with recovering trauma patients and analysing their mental stability. It was a good job, his whole family was proud of him, _until _he got into a wrong fight with a wrong person.

He had been shipped off instead to work with critical mental patients, some even criminal. Not to say he found it irksome to do so, indeed he was big enough to look after himself were one to snap during a session.

And the Matron's were nice, _especially _Nurse Foster whom smiled upon the patients like doting children as she handed out their meds. A brighter smile lighting up her face whenever Thor walked past.

Everything was fine for the first week or so, and things weren't quite different as it was when working with post-trauma patients.

_Until his first session with Loki._

Loki smiled sweetly upon entering his office and sat down in the chair offered. Thor looked over his notes and found it hard to connect with the person sitting silently in the chair.

He was thin and tall, the long sleeves of his shirt not quite covering the whole length of pale white arms. His hair was a beautiful obsidian and his eyes doe-like, the colour of grass after a rainfall. He smiled sheepishly as Thor glanced at him, and then back to his notes.

_Conflicting personalities, parental issues, superiority complex, manipulator, compulsive liar_… the list went on.

"So, Loki." Thor had started placing down the clipboard and steeping his fingers on the desk as he studied the man before him. Loki's long legs were crossed and his hands rested on the arms of the chair, blunt but manicured nails tapping against the wood. "May I call you Loki?"

"You may call me whatever you wish." Loki had answered, his voice pleasant and lilting.

_No signs of mental repercussions so far_, Thor noted.

"Great, you can call me Thor" he allowed, as he did with all his other patients. Becoming a familial presence and friendly advisor was crucial for trust in their relationship with him. He needed to analyse their minds, listen to their inner thoughts and sentimentalities, concluding whether or not they were deemed fit to move into a more suitable community.

"_Thor._" Loki had sung, testing the name on his tongue "A strong name for a strong man." Canting his head he gave a blindingly bright smile and a light laugh, "_Like thunder against the moors._"

Their sessions quickly became Thor's favourites.

Loki was interesting and willing to talk, indeed once you got the fellow talking it seemed he was unlikely to stop. He looked down again at his lists before each session, and found Loki had displayed none of the criteria stated on those listed.

"Because I like you." he had said when mentioning this "All the rest weren't worthy of my time, but you, _well_, you're just _precious _aren't you?"

_Superiority complex._

"Tell me about your family." Thor had asked one time, watching as Loki sat back in his chair, spreading his legs out casually.

"Oh they were perfectly fine." he said with a small nod before elaborating "Or at least I think they were, to my brothers at least, never quite enough attention left to spare for the youngest son…that may or may not have been why I set the house on fire." He laughed. "They looked at me _then._"

_Parental issues._

"She likes you." Loki had told him one time, poking at a bruise on his arm.

Thor startled at the sudden change of subject, frowning in confusion. "Who does?"

"Nurse Foster."

"Ah." Thor replied starting to realise what he must be referring to. Indeed he and Jane did get along, and flirted shamelessly, but Thor's mind was pre-occupied in his work. "She's just a colleague."

"She wants to be more than your colleague." Loki continued, chin resting on his fist "She wants to be your _fuck buddy._"

"Language Loki." Thor had growled at his patient whom seemed thoroughly bored by the reaction.

"She_ is _a pretty little thing. Kind of a _pick her up and put her in your pocket _type. I wonder how she sounds when fucking herself upon those dainty little fingers, how very tight she must be…"

_"Enough."_

"Perhaps she thinks of you Thor, perhaps she screams your name as she throws her head back upon satin sheets, making herself _wet_ and ready for your _cock _that will…"

_"ENOUGH!"_

Loki paused then looking at Thor who had slammed his palm on the desk loudly. Loki's green eyes enlarged innocently "Don't you like my stories Thor?"

"Your imagination is little _too _wild for my likings." the blonde haired doctor gritted out, his cock itching inside the confinements of his pants.

"Oh? So you don't like Nurse Foster?"

"She is my colleague and nothing else." Thor stated calmly all too wary of the gaze that studied him as though he were the patient. Loki smiled then lifting himself from the chair and leaning over the table, pecking Thor suddenly on the lips before moving towards the door.

_"Good._"

_Manipulator._

"Would you lie to me?" Thor asked in the session that followed as he pushed Loki's wandering hands away, even as the dark haired man knelt between his thighs. Loki paused in his ministrations and looked at Thor with a calculating stare.

"Yes." he answered honestly even as Thor pushed him away.

The _next time _Thor let him.

Loki made it onto his lap and fondled his genitals in a tricky hand, kissing him chastely and murmuring little things, which in the long run made no sense.

He growled and cursed, made sweet sentiments and spoke of churlish dreams, of his hopes and aspirations along with death threats and vile plots.

_Conflicting personalities._

_One moment hot, the next ice cold._

It was in their 25th session that Thor broke, bending the man over his desk and ramming his length into the deep hole between pale white buttocks, eager to hear Loki's every mewl and pitiful whine; _devouring him.  
_  
Loki was sheer brilliance, and so too was their love making.

The experiences ripped at him, threatening to pull him apart piece by piece until nothing was left.

"You're mad, I'm mad, we shall make the best of friends!" Loki had cheered one time sucking at a nipple, leaving it red and hardened as he pinched it between his forefingers, laughing as Thor hissed.

More than once he had planned to call off their trysts, but each time ended up with his cock half way down Loki's throat and a want for more of this beautiful creature to come home with him. He wanted to bind him to the bed and deal out every wicked little thing Loki had begged for during recent sessions.

It wasn't long until Thor realised he had fallen deeply in love with this clearly deranged young man.

He took _pleasure_ in the way his eyes would glisten and shine with malicious thoughts_, loved _to hear Loki ramble on endlessly about anything and everything. He took pleasure in the manic laugh that would pull out of his throat each time Loki came.

"_There's a madman on your lap._" he whispered into Thor's ear, laughing as he pulled a groan from _his _doctor.

Thor rutted into him, hands scrabbling for purchase upon his back leaving red streaks and crest bitten skin. He loved the sound of Loki, loved the way he was able to control everyone with his half mad words and unfounded wisdom.

Loki had him possessed, and he _wanted_. He wanted with a _passion_.

"If I could get you out, would you leave with me?" Thor asked him in the confinements of his office, the air heady and heavy with the scent of sex. Loki lay sprawled across his chest, fingers tracing patterns into his tanned skin. "Would you come with me?"

"Where would we go?" Loki murmured into his bicep, exhausted from Thor fucking into him five minutes previously. His voice quietened as he added "_Where would I belong?_"

Thor shifted his fingers through the dark strands, feeling the silkiness between his fingers before laying a kiss on his mad lover's forehead

"_Home _Loki. I would take you home."

**END**


End file.
